Wrong Number?
by riordan fan 1990
Summary: Carter texts a wrong number and ends up reaching Zia's phone. But did he really Text a wrong number, or did the universe have other plans? UPDATE: I have fixed the error in the second chapter guys... sorry for the delay :( :(
1. Chapter 1: Breakup

**So this is a new story guys. I just wanted to write and this idea came to me after a few minutes of brainstorming. In this story Carter is twenty one and Sadie is eighteen and it is all set in the real world, so no magic. More after the chapter, so HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breakup**

**Carter's POV**

"Cass…" I say pleading"...What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong carter. It is not your fault, I just like somebody else." She replied and the words hit me like thunder. I sat down on my bed silently, staring at the ground. She came near me and tried to hug me but I pushed her away. "Just leave Cass. Just…just go." I whisper, not looking at her. How could she do this to me? I loved her.

"Carter, you and I were never going to work…"

I cut her short. "Just leave, Cass. Don't make this worse." She sighs, picks up her bag and leaves. As the door slams behind her I look around my one room apartment.

It was a mess. Just like I was. I slowly get up and start organizing my table. I stop when I see a picture of Cass pinned next to the computer screen. I sigh, pluck the picture down and tear it to pieces. I flop down on the bed and pull out my phone. I scroll through the contacts and find Sadie's number. I really needed someone to talk to and get my mind off this. And no one could do that better, than my annoying sister.

**Sadie's POV**

Carter HAD to ruin my make out session. I mean it was perfect. Me on the kitchen table, Anubis right in front of me with his hands on my hips and our lips, almost…almost touching. So close, and then my stupid brother called. I picked up the call, because knowing him he wouldn't be calling me unless it was the end of the world.

"Carter Kane you have no rights to ruin make out sessions between an eighteen year old girl and her totally hot boyfriend to, say…whatever you want to say." I say to him.

"Sadie…. Cass and I broke up." Wait. Hold your horses. Cass and Carter BROKE UP. Damn. That sucks. He told me that he loved her.

"I'm sorry Carter…" I think a while and finish the sentence curtly "I'm coming over, just wait." I cut the call and turn and look at Anubis."I guess we have to continue this make out session later, jackal boy." I say to him as he groans. "And by later, I may even mean tonight, so don't give up on me that quickly." I whisper in his ear and kiss him before picking up my purse and leaving Anubis' apartment.

**Carter's POV**

My apartment was still a mess when Sadie arrived.

"You know I always wonder why you don't clean up after yourself." She asked me as I opened the door. But she didn't step inside the apartment.

"I'm not coming in there. You know you really don't have to work your way through college. You can stay over at gran and gramps with me and save money."

"I can't Sadie, you know that. Ever since mom and dad died…. I don't feel any connection with them, Sadie. You have stayed there your whole life, and with me always travelling with dad…. I don't really feel welcome." I say to her. Thinking about the plane crash that killed my mom and dad, made me feel sad. Sadie hugged me.

"Come on, get dressed. You're going to come with me and we are going to get drunk and mock the bitch that dumped you, all night long." She says as she lets go tugging my sleeve.

"You know I don't drink Sadie." I mutter.

"You're saying that because you have never been to a bar in London. Come ON." She says, and I comply. Maybe a drink would do me some good….

* * *

**I'm rating this teen, but I might change it to a mature rating, as I want to represent teens today as close as possible. I sorta have the whole plot figured out except for a lot of the detailed stuff. But I have good news. I will try to update this story as frequently as I can (in two or three days). So HAPPY READING!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan

**UPDATE: I am So sorry guys. something happened and my text got corrupted. i have fixed it. so here you go!**

**Hey Guys! I am back with another chapter. It is a short one, and I am sorry for that. But typing at one in the night, I could only accomplish so much. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 2: A Plan…**

**Sadie's POV**

"….and she was ss….so needy and sellfis….wait that's wrong…Shellfish… that's not it…. Selfish. Yeah that's it" Carter muttered his words slurred.

"I can't believe it Carter! Two glasses and you are already drunk." I sigh and look at my brother.

"Come on Sadie….I have been sss….sober for more than a year…" he managed to say before he let his face fall on the table.

Great. Now after the bar closes I'm going to have to drag him home. I sigh looking at Carter. Even though Carter and I fought a lot, you couldn't find a better pair of siblings. He always looked out for me, and I helped him, especially with girls. He is so clueless about how they work even after having an awesome sister like me.

"What am I going to do with you Carter?" I whisper more to myself.

I call the waiter over and order a soda, so that I don't have too much of a hangover tomorrow morning.

While I waited for it to arrive my thoughts wandered over to carter and Cass. The moment he introduced me to her I knew that she was trouble. I knew girls like her. I also knew that whatever he said tonight, tomorrow morning, after the alcohol left his system, he would still be heartbroken.

When the soda arrived I drowned it in one gulp and shoved Carter out of his chair, successfully waking him up. He stumbled to his legs and looks around bewildered.

"We have got go Carter I have a plan to make you forget about your ex girlfriend, and it's probably going to work only if you agree with me. And for that to happen you have to be drunk, which you are. So come on" I say slowly to his face. He smiles stupidly. Half of what I said probably flew right over him.

"You're hopeless" I mutter and throw the money on the table before dragging him out of the bar. I really hope this plan works…

-**What is Sadie's plan? Well you have to find out this weekend. I am so sorry guys but my sleep deprived brain could only think so much. Please give me your opinions and if you have any ideas about how carter ends up calling Zia it would be well appreciated. I currently have one but I'm not as happy as I want to be so….yeah. anywho HAPPY READING!**


	3. Chapter 3: Texting

**Hey Guys! As promised, I'm back with another chapter, and this time, introducing…Zia! Yay! More after the chapter guys. But before commencing….HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Texting…**

**Zia's POV**

I entered my apartment and placed my keys and bag on the table. I looked around my shabby one room apartment. The wallpaper was old, although not yet peeling, the door jammed, my bed was unmade, my books were all across the floor, and there were pizza and salad boxes littered everywhere. But even in all this chaos, I felt a connection with this place. It was the only place I called home. Home. A word I couldn't relate too much to. I sighed and started straightening out the place a bit. I placed the books on my shelf, picked up the trash and set the little furniture I had in order. When I glanced at the clock, I knew I probably wouldn't get any sleep tonight. I took my laptop out of my bag and booted it up. While it was booting up I collected all the money in my bag and emptied it on my bed along with my savings. Including the tips I received at Felix's today I had 550 pounds and change. It would get me through the month, but I would have to take money from my bank account before long. Taking two hundred pounds away from the pile for rent I put the rest in a jar and shoved it under my bed.

I sat down on a chair in front of the laptop and pulled my legs closer. I checked my bank account. I had a sizeable balance. In two months I would be 20 and I would inherit the second part of my parents' property. I logged into my inbox to see if I had received any mails. After seeing that I had none I started typing my English literature paper.

I had not realized that I had fallen asleep until the text which had arrived to my phone woke me up. I sat up and wiped drool of my cheeks, and looked at time. 1:30 AM. Who would text me now? I picked up my phone and looked at the message. It was from an unknown number. It just had one word "_Hey!"_

I wanted to reply and find out who sent the text, but sleep got the better of me and I closed my laptop, before jumping into my bed. Before I even knew it I was asleep.

**Carter's POV**

"Holy mother of god…" I cried clutching my head. It felt as if I was being split open.

"Sadie Kane I'm going to kill you…" I whispered to myself. I practically remembered nothing about the previous night. I just remembered going to a bar and getting drunk. I walked groggily to the shower and turned down the heat. As the cold water hit my body, I felt some of my fatigue wash away. After showering I dried myself and started dressing up. As I picked up my phone, I saw the wallpaper. It was a picture of me and Cass. I felt a pang of sadness. Trying to push my feelings away I find out that I had sent a text to someone at 1:30 AM. I had just sent "_Hey!"_

After trying to remember what went on last night, I gave up hope and called my sister.

"Sadie, to whom did I sent a text last night."

"Did they reply?" she asked me a mischievous tone in her voice.

"Sadie Kane, What did you do last night?" I asked her.

"Well last night you sort of followed my plan…"

* * *

**What happened the previous night? Find out in the next chapter, which will be up in about 5 minutes! Yeah, I love you guys so much that I gave you two chapters. Please send me your reviews, and I have a request for ****EpicFangirl222****7. I read your review, and I want you to know that I am always trying to improve my writing (seeing as how I want to make my career around English, I guess I have to!) I would love it if you sent me a PM explaining which part was messy, and how I can improve it. It would mean a lot to me. This is also for all the other readers. If you think my writing is not good, please tell me so, and help me make the necessary amends. i write for you guys, and nothing gives me more pleasure than improving my writing. But that apart HAPPY READING!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Sleepy Voice

**As promised guys! 5 minutes ****J****J****J**** More info after the chapter. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Sleepy Voice…**

**Sadie's POV**

"You Did what?" Carter screamed over the phone.

I had just told him that last night I had hacked into his college server. "Carter, you gave me your permission."

"When in the past century have I given you permission to do something like this?" he asked me.

"You were drunk." I state.

"Oh…" was all he could say…um what happened after that?" he asked in a dumb voice.

"Nothing serious, my charming brother. I did something to help you take your mind of your ex-girlfriend." I say smiling. I was proud at what I had done. I mean come on; it isn't everyday you hack past 4 firewalls just to get a few phone numbers.

"What did you do Sadie?" he said.

"Nothing much, I just accessed your college roll, and found out all the phone numbers of the girls attending your college. I made you pick any one person in random and send her a text, so that you can start a conversation." I explain.

My brother remained silent for some time. I kept waiting for him to answer. I was getting annoyed. I had done something for him so that he can take his mind off her. He needed someone to talk to, other than himself. And me. (What? I have a life too!)

"Who did I text Sadie?" he asked me finally.

"You texted….. Wait a minute." Oh my god, who did he text?

"Sadie?" my brother said. Crap, I had forgotten everything. I turned on my laptop and went through its contents as quickly as I could. I had deleted the data which I downloaded. Great.

"Um…Carter, I don't really know who you texted." I say in a small voice.

He sighs." I'm going to call them this instant Sadie, and tell them what happened." He says.

"Carter, Are you bloody Bonkers? I go through so much trouble for you, and you just ignore it?"I shout at him.

"It's not that Sadie. I don't think I can so soon after Cass."

That infuriated me even more

"Stop it Carter. Your _Cass _has DUMPED you. She doesn't want you. You're chasing UFOs, thinking that you love her Carter. I know it's too soon, to fall in love again, okay. I get it. But I don't want you to stay in that stinky dungeon of yours; you call an apartment, and waste your life crying. For the love of the world, you don't even have any friends Carter. I'm not expecting you to fall in love again. Just become friends with the person you texted to. For all you know she may turn out to be the best thing that happens to you. For all you know, the universe could have made you pick that number." I say

"Carter, you're a bloody dumb arse, who doesn't know how to make friends or talk to girls. But you're my brother, and I care about you ok. Just do this for me, Carter. Just don't end this now. Have a conversation with the girl. At least become friends, and part ways after you leave college. Do something, just make a friend. " I finish and cut the call, before he gets a chance to respond. I pray to god that I have persuaded him enough.

**Carter's POV**

I stared at my phone after Sadie cut the call. I was flabbergasted that I had agreed to let her hack into my college server, even if I was drunk. But what made me think was not that she had done it. It was the fact that she had don e it for him. Maybe he should try out what she said.

"What are you saying, Carter. Between work and college, you don't have time for friends." I mutter to myself as I finish getting ready for college. But a small voice in my head whispered "But you had time for Cass."

I decide to ignore it and call the number I texted, to say that I was sorry, and I had sent my text to a wrong number. I hit call, and decided what to say as I waited for, whoever, to pick up.

But then, here is what happened….I forgot everything when I heard the sleepy voice answer the phone…

* * *

**Aaaaaand I gave you guys a cliffhanger. Yeah, I'm so dead. Just kidding, I love you guys, I know you guys won't kill me. (*cue nervous smile**whispers* please…) Anywho, this will be the last chapter featuring the Kane Siblings so much, because from now on ZARTER! I can't wait guys. Please Review and send me your thoughts. If you have any requests, please send them to me. I have written a one shot as a birthday gift for someone, from someone. You'll have to wait till august 30 to see who. That's all folks. I'll be back with another chapter within the next few days I love you guys and HAPPY READING! **


	5. Chapter 5: Voice on the Phone

**Hey Guys! Back again as promised. Here is another chapter for you, this time in Zia's POV. HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 5: Voice on the Phone…**

**Zia's POV**

My phone woke me up. Again. But this time I was grateful, because if I had overslept like I do after working late (Which I always do) I would have been late to class. Rubbing my eyes, I reached over to my table and picked up my phone. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was an unknown number. Maybe it was the person, who had texted me last night. I answered the call.

"Thank you so much, for the wakeup call. I got your text last night, and, I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are..." I say.

"O…o…um…yeah. Uh…" I hear someone stutter.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I ask the person. I hear a deep intake of breath.

"Well, first of all good Morning. I hope you slept well. I am the person who texted you last night, and I am really sorry if I disturbed you. The message wasn't meant for you" he says, and I feel something heavy in my chest. Normally not having friends, never affected me much, but hearing this guy say something about not meaning to send me a text, hit me in a soft spot. I wondered why.

"… Um…that came out meaner than it sounded in my head. What I meant to say was that I sent it to the wrong number." He said. Oh my god! It was almost as if he had read my mind.

"It's not a problem" I say to the guy.

"Oh….okay, I just called to apologize, so yeah, I'm sorry."

There was something about the way the guy spoke. It was clear that he was nervous, but his voice sounded so confident. I saw a bit of me in him, I guess. Even if I was afraid I always put up a bold face, and this guy sounds as if he does the same.

"Really, it's no big deal." I say, smiling. Wait, why am I smiling?

"Thank you and… bye, I guess." He said.

"Bye" I said as I cut the call. Even after I finished showering and changing, a thought kept running in the back of my mind. It felt as if I had known the guy on the other end of the call, for a very long time. But it also sounded completely new.

"Zia, get your mind off the voice. It's not like you're going to meet the guy. It's just a voice. Besides, this guy is probably rich and parties all night. I mean, why would he text would someone in the middle of the night…" I muttered to myself. But I kept thinking about the voice over the telephone. Something about the speaker captivated me.

**What, about the voice captivated Zia? Who will make the first move and start this friendship…and maybe, eventually Love? Thank you so much for reading the chapter. I want to thank all my reviewers and followers. I am currently working on a way to thank you all officially, so, yeah. This story will have a bit of friend zone drama as well so stay tuned. Thank you again, and HAPPY READING!**


	6. Chapter 6: Preoccupied

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 6: Preoccupied**

Carter, you are mad. You are totally out of your freaking mind. What the hell, is happening! How can I talk to mind if I am out of it. God! "I am going insane" I say to no one in particular.

I was pacing the kitchen in the restaurant I worked at. It was 10 PM and we were about to close up. I usually locked up the place after doing the dishes but today, Josh, the owner of the restaurant had insisted on staying behind and locking up himself, so that he can test the new security system he had installed. So with no more dishes to make, I paced around the kitchen with my mind preoccupied with the thought that had been occupying my mind from the beginning of the day.

Her voice. Her _Voice. _I couldn't believe that it had such a profound effect on me. The confidence and restraint it showed and causality of the sentences themselves captivated me. And she had an American accent. Just like me. She probably hadn't noticed that. I had wanted to call back immediately and listen to the voice all day. I wonder what it will sound like, when we are in love, snuggling next to each other, I found myself thinking.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Carter. There is probably a one in million chance of you meeting her." I said to myself. " and you ruined any chances of calling her back without looking like a creep, by telling her you had texted a wrong number." I said to the empty kitchen.

That's the part that bothered me though. When I said that I had texted the wrong number I had sensed a tone of disappointment in her voice. Maybe, she was a loner like me. The thought made me feel sad. But as that thought passed, my old dilemma returned. Do I call her back, or do I text her or do I just forget her. Not knowing what else to do, I wrote all the three options on small bits of paper and rolled them up. I closed my eyes. Taking the rolled bits of paper I shook my hand vigorously and threw them on the table "I leave the decision to you, universe." I muttered and picked a roll at random and unfurled it.

_Text her._

I took a deep breath and took out my phone.

"The universe has chosen Carter Kane." I said an typed out a text...

**Another Cliffie! That chapter was short, but I wanted to end it on a cliffie, so here you go. This is one of the more fun stories I have attempted, and I love writing it. Please give me your thoughts as they inspire me to write more. I also want to warn you that its going to be two chapters before Zia and Carter actually fall in love. So, yeah. Thank you for reading this chapter! I love you guys! HAPPY READING!**


	7. Chapter 7: Texting from a bar

**Another Chapter Guys! Enjoy! Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 7: Texting From a Bar…**

**Zia's POV:**

I was serving my fifth customer his whiskey when I received a text. I took out my phone from my pocket and saw that the text was from an unknown number. AGAIN? Was somebody playing a prank on me? I wondered. I opened the text message and what I read caught me unawares.

_Hey! I am the guy who texted you at 1:30 in the morning. You know the wrong number guy? I was just wondering what university you went to, if you did go to university, because, you mentioned a literature assignment and, since I had one too, it got me thinking. I know that this is kind of weird, and I totally understand if you want me to bugger off. I'm just curious that's all._

Wow, someone had texted me, and I actually felt an urge to reply. Usually, I never replied to the texts I got, mainly because most of them were reminders, but also because I never liked conversation in general. But something made me want to talk to this guy one more time. Maybe it was because I saw a guy in him, or was it something else entirely.

As I started typing a reply, a fifth guy slid into the counter. When I went to get his order, I was met with a flirtatious smile.

"What would you like to have, sir" I asked him politely, although I was irritated by the fact that his eyes were looking below my neck. Working at a bar made me indifferent to all the stares and attempts to buy me drinks. Ignoring his stare I took down his order, and got him his _Bloody Mary. _As I finished serving him, I took out my phone once again and started typing what I had intended to type a while back.

_Hey! I got your text. You are right. I do study in a university, but I am not ready to divulge what it is yet.(incase it isn't yours) I was doing a literary assignment, for my literature class. _

Not knowing how to finish the text I pressed send, and waited hoping he would want to continue a conversation, and maybe, just maybehe would text me back, even though his question had been answered. My hopes were rewarded when I heard a ping almost immediately.

_Thank you so much. By the way, I am Carter. Nice to….text you? __JJ__ What author are you writing as assignment? Or is it even the author reference assignment? I have Shakespeare and, I could definitely use some more info on him._

I looked at the text and a small smile climbed to my face, for god knows what reason.

**I Know Why Zia ****J**** Review if you think Zarter are cute together! I am planning to write a Tomb Raider story again guys, this time a multi chapter one. Another story of mine will be published on the thirtieth of this month. In the mean time, please review, and, as always HAPPY READING!**


	8. Chapter 8: Faceless…

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter :) More after the Chapter, HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 8: Faceless…**

**Two weeks later…**

**Zia's POV**

_OK, um…next question. Your favorite rom-com?_

I thought for a while. This was a tough one. I have never been a fan of romantic comedies. But digging through my memories, I found one I had watched a while back.

_Serendipity. My question: hottest actress?_ I pressed send and smiled to myself. In the last two weeks, ever since I have started texting Carter, I have been doing that a lot. Smiling. It seemed that, before we started texting, I didn't have time to smile.

"ZIA! Snap out of it. Christ you and your phone. You're customers are waiting" I heard Felix shout. I muttered an apology and got back to serving my customers. One of the regulars here was Jaz and when I served her, she smiled at me.

"Looks like, Z found herself a real friend." She said to me.

I blushed. Wait, why the hell was I blushing? She had just said friend. Oh my god, I hope she doesn't notice. But, with my luck, she did notice.

"Oh my god Z." she smiled. She raised her glass in the air and stood up.

"Listen up everybody, our gal, Z here has finally found a guy. Drinks are on me tonight." At this, the dozen or so members in the bar cheered and raised their glass. I grabbed Jaz by her collar and made her sit. Getting up really close to her face I said "You really had to do that, huh?"

"Oh my Gosh Z, you look as if your face has been set on fire." She whispered, and if possible, I blushed even more. I let go of her and spent the rest of my shift, handing customers, their drinks without looking at them, lest they tease me. Around fifteen minutes later, Jaz came up to me again.

"You have to tell me all about this. This is gold" she said her eyes sparkling.

"It's nothing, really."I muttered.

"Oh come on Z…" she sighed. Knowing Jaz I gave in

"I received a text in the middle of the night, from this guy. The next morning he called me and apologized to me saying he had texted the wrong number. I sort of liked his attitude and I was thinking about his voice and the way he spoke, the rest of the day. Then he texted me again, asking about an assignment on Shakespeare. We have been texting ever since,"

"Wow, Shakespeare started your romance." She said. I realized how ironic it was. Wait did she just say romance? Did my mind just agree? No, no, no, this is all wrong.

"So do you have a picture of him?" Jaz asked me, her eyes traveling to my phone. I sighed. This was the reason I was in conflict with my mind. I had not even seen the guy. I didn't even know what he looked like. But I had liked his personality, and he had confessed that he had also liked mine. We were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. He expressed no romantic interest in me, and I didn't express any in him. At least not in the texts I sent him anyways. Sure there was casual flirting between the two of us. You know the usual sex jokes, and stuff, but nothing serious. But then, why did I feel a certain attachment towards him. Why was I telling my day to day activities and playing 20 questions with a guy I barely knew. And why was he doing the same?

"Jaz, the thing is….I don't know what he looks like." I said quietly.

Jaz stared at me open mouthed.

**Another Cliffie! I just love them. So, tell me what you think guys. I am sorry to say but the next update will only be done next sunday. I am so sorry guys. I have just uploaded another new story titled SAFE so please go check it out, and review. It would mean a lot to me. HAPPY READING!**


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Pans

**Hey guys! I am back! And that too, on a Saturday, instead of the Sunday I promised you! Which means that…. There will be another chapter posted tomorrow! Yay! More info after the chapter. HAPPY READING! **

**Chapter 9: Meeting Plans.**

**Carter's POV**

I flipped the page, on my book, but my focus was all on the two voices battling it out inside my head. Let me introduce to you _Optimistic Carter_ and _Pessimistic Carter_. This is the battle that has been going on for the past hour:

Optimistic Carter: _Call and tell her you want to meet her._

Pessimistic Carter: _She would probably think you're a stalker._

Optimistic Carter: _No, she's way too nice for that. Just tell her you want to meet your new friend._

Pessimistic Carter: _She would think he was probably just looking for a one night stand._

Optimistic Carter: _No she wouldn't. I he was looking for a one night stand, she knows that he would have gone to a bar and found a girl. Not spend time chatting with her for 2 weeks._

Pessimistic Carter: _No Carter, you can never read a girls mind. Trust me on this. Just text her couple of times, and don't even think of meeting her. What if she thinks you like her or something?_

Optimistic Carter: _You definitely do like her. She is the best friend you have had in decades. _

Pessimistic Carter: _He has only been alive for two decades idiot. And Carter, do you like her just as a friend?_

I shook my head to get rid of them, and started thinking. Where was this going? Did I think of her as just my friend? Never mind what I think, what does she think of me? What will she think if I tell her I want to meet her? God, I am going to go crazy. I sighed.

"Only one way to find out…" I muttered as I searched through my contacts for Zia's phone number.

It was 11:30 pm but I wasn't afraid of waking her up, as it was her night shift. She picked up after two rings. In the background I head a girl talking to her and music from the bar.

I took a deep breath. Now or never.

"Hey Zia!" I said.

"Carter, hey!" she said, and I imagined her smiling. I have no idea why.

"Listen, Zia, I was wondering….well we have known each other for some time now and I was wondering whether I could, meet my new friend…." I said, completing the sentence quickly. Talk about straight to the point, I thought to myself.

"Actually, Carter I have been thinking about it too. I would love to place, a face to the voice I am hearing on the other side of the phone right now." I heard her say. Wait, does that mean she said yes? Oh my god she said yes.

"Um great… how about we meet this bar near campus, the nine bells? I could buy a drink for my new friend there" I asked her anxious for a reply.

"I would love to meet you there. Say Friday, at nine?" she asked. Her voice sounded so cheerful and nervous. I wished I could sit and hear it all day.

"Nine would be great." I said, smiling.

"I have to go Carter, my seats are filling up." I heard her say, and I added a hasty bye before she cut the call.

"Oh my god." I said out loud as I got up from my desk and fell face first on my bed. I was going to meet Zia Rashid.

**Zia's POV**

"So what did he say, Z?" Jaz asked me. I realized I was staring at my phone. Carter had asked me to meet him. I was sure I was blushing very much. I snapped my head towards Jaz and told her about the conversation.

"So you're meeting on Friday. I am so excited for you, Z. and relieved. I was beginning to think you were a lesbian. No offence, but I find you too hot and I don't want you to steal away the few girls who came to me. Not that I wouldn't have you…" she muttered and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed to this too, thinking about the fact that a woman had the hots for me.

"Now get back to work, 'cause that bartender friend of yours, named Felix right there, is throwing me dark looks." She laughed and pushed me towards the counter. I stopped and turned and hugged her. Somehow, I felt as if she hadn't been near me I wouldn't have had the courage to say yes to Carter.

"Thank you, Jaz." I whispered.

"Seriously? You're gonna hug me, after I told you I am a lesbian and that I find you attractive. Wow, you're one piece of work, Z" she said hugging me back. I laughed and got back to work. But only one thing ran through me for the rest of the night. I was going to meet Carter Kane….

**Yup, my version of Jaz is lesbian. She is based on my best friend, who is also a lesbian. I created it as a birthday gift for her, so, yeah :-) I promise that in the next chapter, carter and Zia meet! I will post it tomorrow guys! I love you all. Please review and HAPPY READING!**


	10. Chapter 10: Eyes

**Hey guys! I am back. So I promised to upload a chapter last Sunday, but, I came down with a bout of flu and I haven't been feeling well for a week now. But I did write this and, I thought I would put this up : ) more after the chapter guys. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 10:Eyes…**

**Zia's POV **

I opened my small closet, and looked at the few dresses I had. What the hell should I wear? I mean, it's not like a date or something. I'm just going to a bar. But what if it is a date? Does that mean I have to wear a dress? God, I didn't even own a dress. But really, a dress to a bar?

I just sighed giving up. I finally decided I would wear what I usually wore to college, which is a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt, in this instance one with my favorite band's logo written on top: _Foo Fighters_. I brushed my short hair and lined my eyes as I usually did. I grabbed my phone, wallet and key and put on my sneakers as I left the apartment. I walked to the Nine Bells, and went up to the counter.

I knew I was early. Very early. I slid into an empty seat, and a British, girl came up to me, and took my order. I noticed that she was a brunette, and had eyes that matched the color of her hair. She was also wearing a green pendant. One other thing I noticed was that her eyes never fully met mine. And when they did, she blushed hard. Then it hit me. She was like Jaz… I looked at her tag and saw that her name was Lara.I should probably let Jaz know. She bought me my Guinness and still blushing, went away to attend to her other customers.

Now, even though I work at a bar, I don't usually drink. Actually, not at all if I can help it. But I realized how nervous I actually was of meeting Carter, when the bartender, Lara was asking me weather I wanted a refill around a minute after I had gotten my drink. I politely declined and kept staring at my phone. Time was passing agonizingly slowly.

I was about to put it back in my pocket when it started ringing. I was in so much of a hurry to pick it up that I almost dropped it. I answered the call, and Carters, chocolaty, voice spoke back. Wait, chocolaty? Oh my god I am going nuts.

"Hey, um ….I'm at the bar. Where are you?" he asked tentatively.

I told him I was waiting at the table inside and he cut the call apologizing, repeatedly and saying that he is coming in now. I looked around the small but crowded bar for Carter, and then I realized, I didn't even know how to identify him. That was when the door opened and a guy about my age stepped inside. He was tall and well built, but not to the point where he looked as if he was a marathon runner. His hair was close shaven, which gave him a smart look. He gave off a nerdy vibe (and I loved nerds). But what attracted me the most was his eyes. They looked, so….deep. In that instant I knew that he was carter. His searching eyes met mine, and I wished that moment would last forever. The two of us stuck in time, staring into each other's eyes, for eternity.

When he saw me, he smiled tentatively, and moved through the crowd. When he came near me, I realized that he was about 3 inches taller than me. He held out his hand nervously and when I shook it he visually relaxed.

"I'm Carter" he said, in that sweet voice of his.

"Zia" I said, staring at his eyes.

"I guess we have some talking to do, he said, a smile dawning upon his face. At this I smiled too.

"I guess we do" I whispered.

**There you go! Not so much of a cliffy this time. I am not gonna friend zone them for some time, so in the next chapters, there will be so much fluff you will feel all soft inside :D The next chapter will be uploaded next Saturday. Please review, and tell me your thoughts. The first reviewer, who finds out the Easter egg hidden in this chapter, gets a special mention in the next chapter, so guess away. (It is pretty obvious, though) so that's about it. I am planning to write a romantic story revolving around the Tomb Raider 2013, so give me your ideas and of course, HAPPY READING!**


	11. Chapter 11: The K word

**Hey guys! I am back! I am sorry for not updating. I will tell you the reason, after the story, so that I don't spoil the chapter. **

**And Thumbs up to ****IzzyQuagmire0907**** for guessing the Easter egg in the last chapter correctly! It was a reference to Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider franchise. There is also a reference in this chapter to a song. The person, who guesses that correctly, will have their name mentioned in the next chapter! Yay!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 10:The K word…**

**Zia's POV**

"….. and I ended up with my head in the closet and Sadie on my back" Carter finished, his story before laughing, and I couldn't help but join him. Soon we were both laughing so much that I stumbled and slipped on the pavement and fell down. Carter stopped laughing and rushed to my aide, but soon he sat down next to me laughing.

I slowly got up on my knees and looked at him laughing his head off. I wanted to just kiss him right there. Wait where did that come from? I am not in love with Carter. I just saw him today. I can't be in love with him, can I? A small part of my head asked me, if it mattered whether I met him today. Maybe it didn't.

I must have been staring for some time, because carter's laughs subsided and he looked up at me, curiosity and nervousness dancing in his eyes. And then suddenly, out of the blue, he pushed himself up and captured my lips in his. Fireworks exploded in my mind, and I was too stunned to react. I felt my body stiffen up and I guess Carter sensed it too, because he pulled himself away.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He whispered, his eyes refusing to meet mine. He got up from the pavement and muttered another apology. He turned and started walking away. I didn't know what to do.

**Carter's POV**

"You galactic idiot." I screamed at myself. How could I have done something so stupid? I had ruined the whole evening. It was going perfectly. After drinking a beer I had suggested that we could go for a walk, saying that I couldn't drink much as I college tomorrow. Zia had agreed and everything was going casually. And then she had to slip and fall and I had to sit down next to her, and look at those amber eyes of hers. And I HAD to do that. I mean, what sort of image I put across to her?

And my reaction had been stupid. I had broken apart as soon as her body went rigid, and said sorry and walked away. And I was walking away. I didn't dare look back, for the fear of seeing her walk away. I rounded the corner of the street and sat down my back against my wall. I put my head in my hands and, contemplated about the fact that I had just blown the best opportunity I had at any kind of relationship.

I didn't know how long I sat there but after sometime I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head up and my eyes met the amber ones of Zia.

**Zia's POV**

Mustering up all the courage I could, I asked him "Why are you sorry?" he just looked at me, eyes filled with sadness, and yet such kindness.

"I am sorry, I ruined your evening. I shouldn't have…..you know, back there" he pointed to the way we came from.

"I am sorry if I came across as a creep, and I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I just want you to know, I am sorry." He said, looking at my eyes. I felt sparks fly in my head.

"Carter, if I didn't want to talk to you, why would I follow you?" I said and as soon as I did, I felt my cheeks heat up. Without a moment's hesitation, I leant in and pressed my lips against his. Surprised, at first and then relieved Carter returned it. Surfacing for air, we grinned madly at each other. As soon as we stood up Carter bent down again and pecked me on the lips. He walked me home, and throughout the way, I could only think of the way how the spaces between his fingers, were filled perfectly by mine.

At the door of my building he stopped and captured my eyes, in his dark brown ones.

"Listen Zia, whatever happens after now, I just want you to know…. I have certain feelings towards you. Feelings I don't want to name just yet, because I am afraid of rushing things. But, if you wouldn't mind, I want to take you on a proper date." He said nervously.

That was probably the most romantic thing I have heard in my life.

"I would love to go on a date, Carter" I whispered, hugging him and pushing my head beneath his. I pulled away from his embrace, and leaning down, he captured my lips for the fourth time that night. When we pulled away I rested my forehead on his, closed my eyes and smiled. I could feel carter do the same, and at that moment I was sure. I was in love.

**So the reason I couldn't update** **last Saturday as promised was because my grandfather's brother passed from this world, and I was really close to him. So it was difficult to write, when all I could think of is how happy he was the last time I saw him. So things haven't been great lately. I was almost on the verge of giving up writing but I made a promise to him that I would follow my dreams. So I couldn't give up my biggest one. This chapter is dedicated to him. May his soul rest in peace… HAPPY READING!**


End file.
